Too Many Mates
by culliganio
Summary: {•Werewolf•} When two twins named Helia and Musa, who are both mateless, move into another pack, they find their mates...but they're not at all what they expected. One was okay, two were called for, but ten! How will these two survive with ten other mates who are all possessive and want to fight for their attention? bxb, gxg, bxbxb, gxgxg, and a little bit of incest...not much.
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**WARNING! This book is bxbxb and gxgxg with a little bit of incest...cuz...m'yep, werewolf bonding crap says so, not my idea. If you are homophobic, then leave now because I'm not going to put up with people ranting about how this is so bad.**

 **I'm just a straight girl who loves Yaoi and Yuri a little too much xD bare with me!**

 **Also, there's bxg too, so don't get worried.**

 **This is a werewolf fanfiction AU of Winx, so...idek enjoy! And please give it a chance. The first chappy is gonna be kind of back story-ish, so bare with me again.**

 **I own my OCs. I own the last names. I own my paper town, Snowy Hollow. I do not own Winx Club.**

 **Helia's POV**

I yawned as my alarm clock woke me up from my nightmare. It wasn't one of those nightmares that made you spring up out of your bed and put sweat on your forehead. It just made me wake up like a normal dream would. Shaking the memories of the nightmare out of my mind, I turned of the clock and zombie-walked out of bed to my closet.

I put on a long sleeve red, blue and black plaid shirt and some skinny medium blue jeans. I know I'm a guy, but I'm...bi. I might as well be gay, so why not embrace my sexuality? Eh, I take that back. I haven't told anyone about which gender I like. I just don't know what my mom or my twin sister will think. What if they hate me? Disown me?

"Musa, where's the toothpaste?" I called from in the bathroom. "It's under the sink." she answered from in her room.

I opened the drawer below the sink, and sure enough I saw the Crest toothpaste tube. I quickly popped the lid off and squeezed it on my toothbrush and began brushing. Musa then came in wearing a white blouse with no sleeves and black leggings. I scooted over so she could brush her hair into a high bun with her bangs sticking out on either sides.

What's with girls and their hair anyways? It's like a minefield of bombs and dead ends! Heaven, please help these innocent girls with their issues.

"You ready for a new life?" she asked me, setting down the brush and applying toothpaste to her own toothbrush.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed after spitting in the sink. I turned on the water and rinsed the suds out of my own toothbrush and put it back in its cupholder. I went back into my room, put on some black Vans, slung my backpack straps over my shoulders, and made my way downstairs.

"Hey, honey." Mom smiled as she saw me. She's the nicest person ever. I love her more than life itself. I'm a momma's boy, but that's because we both know we're all we have.

You see, our old pack was in Sedgwick, Colorado. Sedgwick is right on the north eastern tip of Colorado, and there's not that many mountains. You'd think the elevation is pretty high there due to it being in a Rocky Mountain state, but it's actually not. It was called the Mountain Sun Pack, with a naïve but caring Alpha as its leader.

Then one day, our Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Luna along with the next-in-line ones were murdered by Caleb Sota...my older brother. He became mad with power and trapped us all in that pack with no way to get out. Many packs knew about what was going on, but Caleb threatened that he'd kill us all if they stepped one foot onto _his_ land. He made himself the alpha. We think he did this because he was frustrated with Dad dying and not finding his mate.

But that wasn't the worst part. He took Mom, Musa, and me and locked us in a dungeon. He beat Mom until we thought she was dead, but she luckily was just pretending so he wouldn't come back. Then, he beat us. But what hurt me the most was that Musa got raped by him.

Luckily, someone in the pack had gotten contact from the Aquarius Pack all the way from Snowy Hollow, a town in Choteau, Montana. They said they'd get us out and allow us to join their pack with no cost.

On the day of our plan to get out, Caleb said he was going to rape me next. He was about to, but he got interrupted when our pack members set off the alarms during their escape. Caleb ran with his loyal warriors and stopped them from escaping while one of his warriors, who betrayed him for us, let us out and helped us escape while no one was watching.

The last thing I remember of that place is seeing it go up in flames. That's why they call Caleb "Alpha Inferno". He burned his pack to the ground.

I dodged a bullet, and I thank Artemis everyday for it. We traveled eight hundred sixty-six point seven miles without stopping (we switched out) until we made it to Snowy Hollow yesterday night. Alpha Barry was so generous, and so were Luna Cheryl, Beta Yousef, and Delta Max. They already had a house waiting for us with our things in it. They said they managed to hire a witch to teleport them here.

Mom pleaded with Alpha Barry, begging to give him something. But he refused. The only thing he wanted was for us to enjoy our new lives. He told us only the leaders and the up incoming ones would know about what happened and why we're here, which we're thankful for. He also said we'd be accepted into our pack tonight.

I think somewhere in all of that information he said something about his son taking over in a week along with the new Luna, Beta, and Delta, but what do I know. I was too busy kissing the ground while Musa rolled me into the house, up the stairs, and threw me onto my bed.

Anyways, I was eating Mom's delectable waffles when she yelled, "C'mon, Musa! You two will be late for your first day!"

Oh, that's right! We're going to Snowy Hollow High today. It's fitting how this literately _is_ the first day of school for everyone in Montana, and probably for most people in the States. "I'm coming!" she chirped, jumping down the stairs with her Dan and Phil backpack on her shoulders and white hightop Converse on her feet.

Mom tossed me some keys, and I hopped down from my barstool and raced out the door with my sister. "What––" Musa gaped, and Mom's laughs were heard from behind us. An old red Chevy was in front of us. The paint was chipped, but who cares! It was parked in the gravel driveway right next to Mom's black Altima.

"A present for the both of you. I went with Luna Cheryl this morning to go get it. Now hurry up! The whole pack is already gone for school! At this rate, you'll be late!"

I quickly unlocked the car and hopped into the driver's side as Musa took shotgun. "Bye, Mom!" I waved to her as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Love you, Mom!" Musa beamed, showing her teeth.

• • •

"I wonder if we find our mates." I said as we drove along the rode. The sun was barely visible over the horizon, and not too many cars roamed the streets.

"Yeah. I also wonder if it'll be one or too. Y'know, since our 'twin bond' thing." She put air quotes around 'twin bond'.

Basically, identical twins, _not_ fraternal twins, have this weird thing as werewolves. It's like they have this whole other mate bond besides their actual mate. Most people acknowledge this fact and have relationships with their twin, but Musa and I haven't really gone to third base––much less second or first. We care for each other much more than siblings should, but we don't kiss or anything like that. That's just...weird.

But being twin-mates means that we might get two mates or one mate. We either share the one mate, or we both have two mates that are most likely twins and share the same bond that we have. Oh, I can just see her now! Or it might be a he since my sexuality...Why be bi and not be destined for a guy? The worst thing that could happen is that they both reject us, but hey! That honestly never happens in the werewolf community! Way to go for positive Helia!

Ehm...Yeah okay. "We're here." she said, getting out of the truck. I got out too and locked it behind me.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	2. Chapter 2: Ten? !

**Okay, here's where the action starts. LET DA DRAMA COMMENCE! Also, yay, Cody's not a d*ck for once!**

 **Just to make it clear: Helia, Musa, and their mom were NOT related to the alpha of their pack. Their mom wasn't a Luna, and Caleb wasn't Alpha to begin with. They were normal wolves in their pack, and then their brother went crazy and made himself the Alpha. It doesn't make then alphas or lunas.**

 **Helia's POV**

I walked into my first class with my head down. Musa isn't in this class, so I'm all alone. I sat in the lone empty seat in the second-to-back-row on the end, and found myself being tapped on. I looked to my side and gaped at the girl standing next to me. She had a lot of power radiating off of her, though her smile made her look like an Omega or a human even.

"Hiya, you're one of the new people who joined our pack, right?" she chimed. She sat right next to me, her light brown—almost red—wavy hair bouncing as she spoke. I nodded. "Cool! I'm Luna Lanie, but you can just call me Lanie."

"Oh! Hi, I'm Helia." I bowed slightly out of respect. Lanie only laughed and shook her head.

"No need for that stuff. You aren't even a full member of the pack yet, so don't sweat it." Lanie turned to the person next to her and got his attention. She pointed at me, and his gaze met mine.

"Oh, you're the new guy." he smiled. "I'm Alpha Cody; just call me Cody. And no need to bow."

"Helia," I grinned back.

"We just wanted to say that we're sorry for all that happened. No one in the pack knows your reason for coming here. Only the Alpha, Beta, Delta, and future ones know, and we won't tell anyone. We all accept you and want you to enjoy your lives here." Lanie smiled sadly, and I returned it.

"Thank you both for caring. It's nice to be somewhere different."

• • •

It's been three periods and no sign of our mates. I'm starting to think they aren't even in our new pack, or they even go to Snowy Hollow High. I didn't even smell them in the hallways. "Any luck?" I asked Musa, who was at her locker. She was putting up a pencil before we went to lunch, and I rather not sit alone in that minefield. I'm sure the future Luna and Alpha would let us sit with them, but the Beta and Delta (plus their mates if they've found them already) are most likely sitting there and there's probably no more room.

"Nope." she sighed, popping the 'p'.

As we entered the cafeteria, these amazing scents hit my nostrils. They weren't normal werewolf scents; they belonged to our mates! We looked at each other and smiled, then walked fast as our noses guided us to them. We suddenly saw them, and...hung our mouths.

 _What the f*ck?!_ Musa gaped through mind-link.

 _There's..._ I paused to count them.

 _Ten._ We said in unison.

All ten pairs of eyes locked onto ours as I exchanged glances with my sister, and then we did a stupid thing.

We ran out of that damn cafeteria after I exclaimed, "F*ck this sh*t, I'm out! Nn nn nn!" In tune to the song.

It didn't really matter where we were going. As long as it was away from school. We ran out of the school and flung ourselves into the truck. I started the engine and sped home, forgetting to lock the doors or put our seatbelts.

We stormed into the house, earning a surprised look from Mom, who was watching tv on the couch facing the tv (there's two couches).

"Mom!" We yelled in unison.

"What happened? Why are you two home so early? Did you get in trouble on your first day? Did you get expelled?!" she roared, standing up.

"We. Found." I said through gritted teeth.

"Our. Mates." Musa finished with gritted teeth. We literately have twin-sense. It's crazy.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mom clapped, showing a toothy smile.

"There's _ten_ of them. _Ten!"_ Musa gawked, raising her hands up to display the numbers on her fingers.

"Ten?" Mom cocked her head to the side.

"How is this even possible?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and began pacing.

"Alpha Barry did mention there were ten teens that were all mates, connected by the moon goddess herself. But they were missing a few more mates. They didn't know how many, but they knew it could've been one more mate, or it could've been ten more."

"So there could be _more?!"_ We shouted in synch again.

Mom nodded, sighing. "I need time to process this." Musa groaned, stomping up the stairs and slamming her door shut. I followed after her and went into her room, shutting the door behind me.

She was on her bed, clutching an emoji pillow with those wide eyes and the straight mouth to her chest. How fitting. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into me.

"Why couldn't it've been two?" she mumbled.

"At least it wasn't zero." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out about this."

"If you heard what I said back there in the lunch room, then you'd take that back."

She chuckled softly and sighed, resting her head in my lap. Her wolf was probably making her do it. My wolf paced around in my head, anxious to see his mates again. Musa's probably was doing the same.

"How are we gonna survive those scents? It's too much to handle. I honestly wanted to puke." She shook her head.

"No idea."

Eventually she got up and turned on the tv in her room, so we just sat on her bed watching Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel remind us so much of us. It's kind of creepy. "Hey kids, come get ready for the Acceptance Ceremony." Mom called from downstairs.

"M'kay!" We called, hopping up.

"What do we wear?" Musa asked, opening her door.

"Wear gray jackets and black or gray sweats. It's traditional for all wolves who transfer into a pack."

 **Stella's POV**

"What's that smell?" Bloom asked, sniffing the air. We all squinted our eyes in confusion, then widened them in realization.

"Mate!" We all chorused happily. But wait...They're probably gonna flip once they see ten of us. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy...Ooo! It could be twins! Identical twins share the same scent, so maybe we've got two mates to love on! Then, we saw them part their way through the crowd, and my heart stopped.

They're gorgeous! One boy and one girl! Their eyes met ours, and their jaws dropped. We watched as their eyes went a little bit lighter, meaning they were mind-linking. Then, the boy yelled, "F*ck this sh*t, I'm out! Nn nn nn!" And they ran away. My heart broke slightly, but I can't blame them. If I found out I had ten strangers for mates, I'd faint.

Brandon and I hopped up and dashed after them with our wolf speed. They ran out of the school and hopped into their messed up truck, then drove away fast.

"We can't go after them. All of our parents will kill us." I pouted, dragging him back into the school.

Brandon growled, "Yeah. I wonder if they're the new people joining our pack."

"I hope so." I smiled as we sat back down at the table.

"Did you get them?" Aisha asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. We'll see if they're in our pack after school. But for now, let's just focus on this boring ass crap." I grumbled, looking down at the school lunches. It's not even food! How do they expect people to eat this and _survive?!_

"Gosh, he was so cute!" Bloom gushed, smiling dreamily.

"And she was hot." Nabu chuckled.

"I can't wait to see them again." I beamed.

"Me too." Brandon added.


	3. Chapter 3: Share A Coke

**Musa's POV**

We were waiting in the front of Alpha Barry's house since he had a stage set up in the front of it. After the ceremony, they were throwing a party and everything. It seemed like a little too much for three random people joining a pack, but they took this stuff seriously. My only problem was that I was praying our mates weren't in this pack. I mean, Mom did tell us about what Barry said, but hey, there could be a different set of ten in another pack, right?

"Welcome, everyone. We are here for the Acceptance Ceremony of the Sota family. Ree Sota, Helia Sota, and Musa Sota will be Aquarius Pack members in just mere minutes. I ask you accept these lovely people from the bottom of your hearts and make them feel welcomed." The pack was howling and cheering at Alpha Barry's words, then the front doors opened. We couldn't see anyone yet since there were stairs leading up to the stage, but the people opening the door were Lanie and Cody.

We smiled at them as they beckoned us up, and we took in a breath. Mom was on the right, I was in the middle, and Helia was on my left. It was dark out, but the porch lights were on and mini lights were strung across the stage, making the area lit up. Street lamps were also around the pack, so it wasn't pitch black.

I instantly smelled my mates, and I exchanged a glance with Helia. Alpha Barry and Luna Cheryl stepped out in front of us and told us to all join hands. Alpha and Luna held our hands too and told us to close our eyes and focus on nothing. Yeah, I'll try, but it's kind of hard when you literately feel like throwing up because of how good all of those scents smell!

"Now, you're going to let go and keep your eyes closed. Feel and hear the pack through your mind-link." Luna told us.

We let go of each other's hands, and I suddenly heard all of these cheers and encouragements. It wasn't from anyone outside. It was the whole pack in the mind-link! Yay, we're finally apart of the pack! Seriously, I don't know what we'd do if we were rogues or still back in our own hell of a pack. I can't thank Aquarius enough.

I felt a tap and opened my eyes, seeing Lanie, the next-in-line Luna, smiling at me. Now, the cheers were from outside the mind-link, and music was starting to play. Lanie and Cody, the future Alpha, led us inside, and told us we could do anything now. Mom said she was going to party with Cheryl, so that just left us in the Alpha's house standing uncomfortably.

I looked over at Helia, and he looked sick. "We better get going," I grabbed his hand and led him out the backdoor. We ran to our house and shut the door behind us, locking it. He ran to the downstairs bathroom and began emptying his already empty stomach.

"Ugh, that's disgusting." I grumbled, going into the kitchen. I grabbed a Coke that said _Share With Timmy_ on the side and sat down on the couch, turning on the tv. I was in the middle of the Steven Universe episode where Peridot gets bubbled and then Steven frees her (it's the cutest episode in my opinion. I love them both so much, it's just so kawaii!) when I smelled a familiar scent. Or rather _scents._

I looked out the window and saw ten dark figures making their way to our front porch. I literately choked and fell on the floor. The fact that Coke was lodged down the wrong pipe _and_ their scents were suffocating me, it wasn't helping. "Helia!" I said in between coughs. He flew into the room and looked down at me while the doorbell rang. I could see from upside down two of them looking at us through the window, but I was too busy dying.

Helia set the Coke away from me and sat me up then punched my back. It came out, but before it could escape my mouth, I swallowed it. "Thanks," I glared at him. He stared off behind me, and I instantly new what he as looking at. I turned around reluctantly and saw all ten of them looking at us intently. I never knew meeting your mates could be so awkward.

Sighing, I stood up and went to the door I unlocked it, thinking to myself that no one would hear it from the outside. But I forgot that werewolves have super hearing or some sh*t, because that door swung open and hit me in the face, making me stumble back and fall onto the carpet.

About five of them hoarded around me and asked if I was okay, but that only made me smell their scents even more. I stood up and nodded, backing up. "Yeah, uh I'm gonna go throw up now, so...yeah." I ran out of the room and went to the bathroom Helia through up in, shut the door behind me, and threw up.

"Musa, hurry up." Helia sounded desperate for someone as oblivious as I was right now to back him up out of this situation. Sorry buddy, but I'm busy.

"Don't rush a woman when she's puking!" I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, then rinsed my mouth out and opened the door. We walked pack into the living room, where the ten of them were already on the couches. Three of them were on the center couch, two were on the right side couch with another two in each other's lap, and the last three were on the floor. We sat on the floor (the front door was closed, thankfully) and panned across all of them.

"So..." Helia awkwardly mumbled, playing with his hands.

"Well, we should start off by saying our names, right?" The girl sitting on the boy's lap chimed. She had long blonde hair in a braid slung over her shoulder. We nodded.

"I'm Stella." she said.

"I'm Brandon." The guy she was sitting on smirked. He had quiffed light brown hair and a seriously defined body. He obviously had muscles, and his skin was tannish.

"I'm Bloom." The medium-length redhead next to them smiled. She had medium-sized boobs. I don't why I'm pointing that out, but it might be my weird questioning sexuality. I really think I'm bi, but I don't know for sure. I mean, all of these girls are attractive. Even the one with pink hair. Eh, I dunno.

"I'm Flora." The girl with medium-length medium brown hair blushed shyly. She was tan and flat-chested. Ugh, lucky! I have big breasts, and it's absolutely _hell._ Seriously, people think it's more attractive to have bigger _things,_ but it's just a pain in the ass, really.

"Sky." The guy on the left of the center couch waved slightly with a friendly look on his face. He also had some beef on his arms.

"Aisha." The one in the middle with dark skin and her hair pulled into a high ponytail grinned, showing off her impossibly white teeth.

"Riven." The guy on the right smirked, his crimson hair and muscle making him look really attractive. Honestly, he's he hottest out of everyone here. But I'm not saying that out loud.

"I'm Nabu." The guy closest couch on the floor smiled, also showing off his teeth. His voice was sexy smooth. He had dark skin and dark brownish-blackish hair. If I could marry his voice, I would.

"Tecna." The middle one with short pink hair and pale skin beamed, waving.

"Timmy." The last one said, grinning. He had red hair, but it wasn't like Riven's or Bloom's. It was more of an orangey-red. Wait, did he say his name was...

I burst out laughing and fell back, clutching my stomach. "What?" Helia asked me, leaning over me. I pointed at the Coke that was just a few inches away from me, and he grabbed it, then groaned.

"How on Earth did you f*cking choose that damn one?" he hissed, and I sat up. They all stared at us like we were aliens, and I handed the Coke to Timmy. He burst out laughing too and showed the Coke to everyone, making them chuckle.

"I'm guessing you know who we are." I smiled.

"So, we're all bi. I'm guessing you two aren't straight..." Sky said on a more serious note.

"Uh...I'm bi..." Helia blushed, looking away from me.

"I knew you were bi, like, five years ago." I rolled my eyes.

"You did?!" he widened his eyes, making Stella, Sky, Nabu, Bloom, and Flora laugh. Well they're smitten with him.

"E'yup."

"Then what about you, huh?"

Everyone stared at me, and I grumbled, "Questioning..."

"So how are you all mates?" I said quickly after, trying to change the subject.

"Siblings." Brandon answered. "Bloom and Timmy are brother and sister, and so are Stella and Sky, Flora and Nabu, me and Aisha, and Riven and Tecna. We were all bound to each other by Artemis, but we knew something was missing."

"And now we found the missing piece." Bloom smiled.

"So there's so more mates, right?" Helia and I asked in unison, earning a chuckle from all of them.

"You're it." Nabu stated, making us sigh with relief.

"How do you survive with all of these scents?" I asked.

"You get used to it." Riven shrugged.

"I dunno if I'll ever." I yawned, stretching back.

"We should get going. It's almost ten." Stella said, hopping up. Everyone stood up and followed her out the door, but not before waving us goodbye.

"Timmy, you took my Coke!" I yelled, hearing his distant laugh. "I'll give it back tomorrow!" he called back, making me grown. Helia laughed and shut the door, then looked at the kitchen counter.

"Come here."

I walked over and saw two sticky notes on the counter.

 _Dear Helia and Musa,_

 _We're so happy that you're our mates._

 _Please give us a chance. We know ten_

 _is overwhelming, and the scents make_

 _you want to throw up (Riven's yelling_

 _at me as I'm writing this saying it's_

 _not that bad, lol), but at least try._

 _We_ _don't know you that well, and we_

 _already love you. Here are our_ _phone_

 _numbers so you can text_ _and_ _call us._

 _Make sure you say who it is_

 _texting so we don't think_ _you're_

 _some stalker._

 _~Love, Tecna and the other_

 _doofuses_

 _P.S. They're all yelling at me since_

 _I called them that. Oh well :P_

The other note had the numbers and who they belonged to. He took them and went up the stairs with me following him.

We went into his room and got our phones out and added them all to our contacts in silence. As soon as I was done, I got up, but Helia stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Hey, we should just give it a try." he monotoned.

Frowning, I nodded and hummed in response. I went too my room and changed into my pjs, not brushing my teeth.

"Artemis, help me." I sighed. Then, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Gaaaaay

**But Aaron's always an ass. You'll see ;-;**

 **Helia's POV**

"Musa, wake your tiny ass up!" I yelled I brushed my hair. "We're leaving in five minutes!"

I heard a big thud and frantic footsteps all around her room, and I smirked. I went downstairs and got some cereal out to eat. Thuds were heard again coming down the stairs, and she landed at the bottom. I mentally scoffed and handed her the box of cereal, which she took and emptied into her mouth. "Undignified." I scrunched my nose in disgust. She only gave me a thumbs-up and continued to guzzle the corn flakes down.

"Hey, guys." Mom walked into the kitchen and grabbed an iced coffee from the fridge. "Musa, eat it like a regular human being." she sighed.

"But we're not human beings." Musa replied, setting the box down on the counter. Mom sighed, and I laughed.

"Your mates came by about twenty minutes ago. They asked to give you a ride, but I told them I let you sleep in."

"I mean, we could wake up earlier..." I muttered quietly. But stupid werewolf hearing allowed Mom and Musa to her, earning an eyebrow wiggle from Mom.

"Just wake up, like, twenty minutes earlier." Mom shrugged, chugging a bit of the coffee.

"We better go." Musa dragged me out, and I noticed she literately was wearing jeans, her black hoodie that she slept in last night, black Converse, and her hair was wavily brushed. Bags were under her eyes. I elbowed her, sniggering, "It's your fault for not listening to your alarm."

She stuck her tongue out as we hopped in and she drove since we decided we'd take turns driving.

Once we got to school, I grabbed one of her earbuds from her pocket and shoved it into my ear. She did the same with the other one and played _Wolf In Sheep's Clothing_ by Set It Off. We hummed along and walked into school side by side.

We instantly smelled at least two or three of our mates and looked around for them. Then, I saw Tecna, Timmy, and Sky running up to us with grins on their faces. "Heyo!" Tecna chimed. I pulled out our earbuds and smiled.

"Hey." I greeted at the same time Musa said "Hi."

"Walk with us." Sky offered, and Musa grabbed my hand and pulled me along with them. We stood next to each other with Timmy on my left, Sky on his right, and Tecna on Musa's right.

"What's your first class?" I asked the boys.

"Chemistry." Sky answered.

"Oh yeah, give this to your sister." Timmy chuckled, and handing me a Coke. I rolled it around to see those words from last night on it. _Share a Coke with Timmy._ I laughed and handed it to Musa, who took it and paused to read it. She glared at Timmy who only giggled in response. She stuffed it into her backpack pocket and continued her conversation with Tecna until they gasped and started squealing like maniacs, earning some looks from people we were walking by. We stopped and looked at them hug and continue jumping.

"What?" Tecna asked as they separated.

"She likes anime." Musa pointed at Tecna and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm in love."

Sky laughed and shook his head while Timmy gasped. "You like anime?!"

"Yeah, so does Helia."

Timmy looked at me with an open mouth that faded into a smile. "Tec and I are anime freaks!"

"Hey, I like _some_ anime." Sky butted in as we started walking again.

"Watching two episodes of Dragon Ball Z doesn't count." Timmy retorted. Sky sighed in defeat and pulled Timmy into their class, both waving. We waved back, and Tecna got in the middle.

"After school, do one of you wanna watch some anime with me? I'd take both of you, but I'm sure one of the others would like to spend some time with you." she said.

"I'll hang." Musa grinned, watching my expression turn into a harsh glare. She shot me a gun with her fingers and clicked her teeth.

"Gotta go. See y'all at lunch?" Tecna stood in the doorway of a class, and we saw Aisha and Flora in the front row seats. They waved at us, and we returned them again.

"Sure," we replied in unison.

Oh, lunch. Ready to puke my guts out? Yaaaaay...not.

• • •

 **Musa's POV**

I held Helia's hand as we walked into the lunch room. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. I'm gonna be sitting with all flipping ten of them! Tecna, Sky, and Timmy seem okay, but the others just look so...menacing. Flora looks innocent, but who knows in this damn world. Even bunnies could be psychopath killers with shotguns for eyes and rocket blasters for poop. Wow, that actually sounds awesome.

Anyways, he said he was going to get us food, but I _insisted_ on coming with him. Ha, no. You're not leaving me to die. I saw Stella in line and she motioned me to join her. I blushed and went to her side. I'm so much shorter than her! It's so embarrassing. She intertwined our hands and carried her tray towards table, but someone passed by us and said, "Fags".

We stopped walking, and I turned to see not only Helia and Brandon walking with their own hands held together, and a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes looking at us with a disgusted expression. I let go of Stella's hand and took a step forward towards this guy who was about three inches taller than me. I felt practically the whole cafeteria's eyes on me as I stood up to this guy who clearly looked like the king of this castle. I even felt my mates' eyes on me.

"So what? We're gay ass b*tch motherf*ckers. Go suck my ass, because this–" I motioned towards us. "Is called _love;_ something your homo ass won't have." Then, I raised my knee up towards his junk, and he groaned out and fell to the floor, clutching his manhood.

"B*tch..." I muttered, going back to Stella and grabbing her hand. People started clapping, and I smiled, blushing. We all walked back to our table and sat down. Bloom was sitting on Aisha's lap and Sky was sitting on Nabu's, giving us room to sit in our own seats. I mentally thanked them and sat next to Stella and Helia.

"Holy sh*t." Brandon told me. They all looked like they'd been shot by a gun. Who is that guy anyways?

"You just stood up to the b*tchiest guy in this school, Aaron Sutcliffe." Nabu breathed out a laugh.

"He's an ass." Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Well who cares?" Helia took a bite from an apple.

"So you're a gay ass b*tch motherf*cker?" Riven raised an eyebrow at me, grinning, and I scoffed, looking away.

"Probably...?" I shrugged, smiling with embarrassment.

I don't even know if I'm gay or not! I most likely am, but still. I guess I'm just afraid...

 _Of what?_ my wolf questioned.

 _I honestly have no idea...I guess I'm worried about what the world would think?_ I answered.

 _Who cares about the world, Musa! You have eleven people right here who accept you, and then you have a whole pack and a badass mom!_

 _You're right!_

"I'm a gay ass b*tch motherf*cker!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air. Everyone at the table laughed but Helia, who shoved me off of my seat.

"Freeeeeee! Freeeee fallllllin'!" I sang on the way down.

 **Hey, peeps! Thanks for reading this if you are.** **Seriously, any support means the world to me. The reviews make me blush and have seizures, no lie. At the time I'm writing this A/N, I'm about to go to an anime con in less than two hours with a friend, and I'm pumped! Mah first con, and I'm cosplaying as Sans from Undertale.**

 **I'm a little scared because I wanna meet J. Michael Tatum, the guy who voices Sebastian from Black Butler, Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss, Rei from Free!, and so much more. He's literately the Nicholas Cage or Kevin Bacon of anime.**

 **So remember to review, favorite, and follow! And wish me luck as a skeleton in leggings, gucci ass flip flops, a white shirt, and a navy blue hoodie on a hot summer day in one of the hottest, driest states in the U.S.**

 **Peace ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: What a Night

**OMG, I'M CRYING! It makes me so happy that y'all enjoy TMM! GAHHH! I really thought no one was going to like this...but hey, the dirty-minded children have spoken. I am going to attempt to post more often.**

 **Keep in mind that I have school, musical practice which I'm one of the leads in, and I don't get home till 6:10 Central Time, so that leaves me one hour+ to eat, work out (even though I'm so unfit lol), and then get in the shower. That leaves me around two hours to write, and it takes that exact amount of time to write at least one chapter, but keep in mind that I have writer's block sometimes. I won't write that day or days because if I force it, it'll end up as boring as reading The Hunger Games.**

 ***Ahem* Plez enjoy ^-^! Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Helia's POV**

I'm going to kill Musa later. Right now I can hear her and Tecna in Tecna's room laughing their butts off while I'm in Riven's room with him and Timmy. "I'm gonna kill something." I muttered, face planting into the pillows on Riven's bed. Tecna and Riven are siblings, remember?

"I have to live with this." Riven grumbled, his back pressed up against the wall.

"What if we turned on some anime and just started laughing loudly for no reason to annoy them?" Timmy suggested, spinning in the swivel desk chair in front of Riven's desk.

Riven and I sniggered, both of us going to the computer. Riven turned it on and let Timmy do the searching. "Let's just do Fairy Tail." he said, and I giggled quietly in agreement.

He went onto YouTube and searched for the first episode dub, and clicked on it. Let the laughing war commence. We burst out laughing in the fakest way possible, me falling onto the floor. The laughter from the other room stopped as we continued yell-laughing.

We stopped, waiting to hear their response. After some silence, I heard a click, meaning they paused the video. Then, they erupted in laughter, but it wasn't real. It was like ours; loud, thrown at your face, and practically a scream. We started laugh-yelling to counter their attack, but they only went louder.

"Tecna! Riven! Stop yelling before I come up there and beat your butts!" Their mom shouted from downstairs. We instantly stopped, the atmosphere becoming uncomfortably quiet.

Then as quick as the silence came, we burst out laughing, hearing the girls do the same. I shook my head, breathing out a laugh, and took the keyboard and mouse away from Timmy. "What do you guys wanna watch?" I asked, grinning.

"Jacksepticeye!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Heck yeah! That little Irish man is amazing!" Riven chimed in.

I laughed again and searched him up, clicking on one of his Prop Hunt videos. Markiplier (Mark), muskerym (Bob), and LordMinion777 (Wade) were in the video with him, and we ended up laughing our asses off. Once it was over (I ended up sitting next to Timmy in the swivel chair with half of my body on his while Riven sat in a smaller chair he pulled up), we took a few seconds to breathe before talking.

"Another one?" Riven asked.

"Another one!" Timmy and I exclaimed in unison.

• • •

I let out a yawn as Musa, Timmy, and I walked away from Riven and Tecna's house. The sky was a glittering black and blue ombre (don't you dare give me that white and gold sh*t; I will come find you, tear out your asshole from your body, and staple to your mouth), the tiny dots of white illuminating the darkness. "I swear to the holy Artemis above this sh*tty ass world, if you find a Coke with my name on it I will _murder_ you!" Musa was shouting at Timmy, who only laughed.

"Please dun keel meh," Timmy said in a funny voice.

"But in all serious, if you happen to find my Coke I'm going to literately die laughing."

"What if we all tried to get Cokes of our mates?" I suggested.

"Ooo! Yes!" Timmy and Musa exclaimed in unison.

By now, we reached Timmy's house, who knocked on his door hesitantly. I'm guessing he doesn't want to leave us. Heh, he doesn't hide his emotions very well. That's kind of adorable...

"Tim, Mom almost made me go get you myself." Bloom groaned as she opened the door.

"Sorry, sis. I was busy hanging out with Riven and Helia over here." he grinned, patting the top of my head. Him and me are the same height. Sky's slightly taller than us, then it's Brandon and Riven who are pretty neck-and-neck, and finally the one and only Nabu, who instantly makes me feel insecure. But then again I look at Musa who just so happens to be shorter than me, and I regain all of that lost sexiness.

...What the hell did I just say?

"Well hurry up before Mom and Dad start going ape." Bloom dragged him inside and shut the door, but not before quickly planting a kiss on my forehead, then Musa's.

Our faces had a small blush on it, stunned by her action. _It's only been two days since we met them and we've already been raped,_ I cried.

 _Oh shut up, like you'd know about rape._ Musa spat, shooting me a harsh glare. Crap, I forgot about... _Inferno._

 _I'm sorry, Muse. I don't know, and I don't want to. But if I could have taken your place, I would've._

She looked up at me with these shaking doe eyes that made my wolf howl, wanting to comfort his mate. I complied with him and picked her up in my arms, pulling her into my chest. To him it was full of mate love, but to me it was full of brotherly love. I ran over to the edge of the forest with my wolf-speed and put her down. It was then that I had noticed she had been crying.

"Hey, I'm going for a run. I'm going to ask Alpha if I can become a warrior." I told her, not crouching down the short distance between us to speak to her like I usually do to only tease her. I need to protect her and my new pack. I'm not letting something like Inferno happen again. She wiped her tears.

"You care too much." she mumbled, smiling.

"Of course I do." I breathed out a laugh, giving her a small hug before disappearing behind a tree.

"I'd join you, but I'm––" She paused to yawn. "––tired."

"Yeah, it's fine. Go rest or puke up their scents." Just tryna lighten the mood, and totally rocking at it. Smooth, Helia. Smooth.

"Your ass is grass and I'ma mow it." You could hear the scowl in her voice as her scent grew fainter, meaning she was running back home through the gravel streets of Aquarius. I laughed to myself as I removed my black Panic! At The Disco T-shirt and my gray baggy dance leggings that I wore back when I took dance lessons. Which reminds me: I need to find me and Musa a new dance studio to practice at. We just so happen to like dancing. Maybe our mates know a good place.

Once my clothes (including my socks, shoes, and boxers) were in a wrinkled pile next to my feet, I quickly shifted into my wolf. It had jet black fur with white on the inside of the ears with an even tinier bit or black on the inside of the white. There's white on my front left paw and around my right eye, but it's opposite fur Musa, who has the exact same wolf as me, only a tiny bit smaller. I took off in a dead sprint, enjoying the Montana wind through my fur. It felt cold and chilly, unlike Sedgwick. Sedgwick was a normal-temperatured place like any other central states; hot summers and cool winters. But Snowy Hollow felt so...open. It was almost as if the sun wasn't meant to make it miserable. It was a small, content town––no, family. Something about it screamed 'home'.

I ran alongside the iron bars that marked our territory ours, my tongue lazily sticking out. It wasn't until two scents entered my nose that I slowed down. I eventually came to a halt and scanned around, my tongue still out. Suddenly, two wolves emerged from behind some of the trees, making me jump slightly. I sighed in relief once I recognized their scents to be two of my lovely mates. My wolf purred, making me scold him on my head.

The two wolves stalked over to me, heads slightly bowed. I was slightly annoyed that they were larger than me, especially since one was obviously a girl. The boy was a lighter shade of brown with golden-orange eyes, a cream color outlining his back and frontside with a funky pattern. The girl was slightly smaller, but it was barely even noticeable. A human or any other race would treat her as a male, but werewolves have a fine eye for knowing a wolf's gender just by looking. She had chocolate eyes and dark brown fur while tufts of lighter brown shades towards her head and snout. Black was around her paws.

 _Hey, Helia._ It was Brandon.

 _Hey Brandon,_ I replied as he rested his head on my back.

 _You have an adorable wolf._

 _Th-Thanks._

 _Hey, calm your tiny booty down._ The female said, going to my other side. It was Aisha.

 _Guys, what're you doing?_ I asked. Before I could even blink, they shifted back into humans...very _naked_ humans. _Wh-What the hell?!_

"Shift." They ordered in unison.

 _Sorry, but I'm not having sex two days into the bonding process._

"We're not gonna do that to you. We're not _that_ cruel," Aisha chuckled.

"We won't look below your chest if it helps." Brandon added.

Reluctantly, I went back into my human form that was blushing from head to toe. Brandon hugged me from behind as Aisha pressed kisses around my right shoulder. Brandon did the same on the left, and I realized what was happening––they're trying to find my sweet spot and mark me. I'm surprised they're doing this without the others knowing, because I can practically imagine them all fighting over my body, kissing around to find my sweet spot so their mark will feel the best. I let out a moan as Aisha found it, making Brandon groan. They bit into my skin, making me hiss slightly, but that quickly turned into a moan. Once they removed their canines, I almost whined at the loss of contact, but nevertheless I smiled at them. In place of where they bit me was their last name: Durand. Oh yeah, they're siblings. All of our mates are siblings, so I guess I'll have two of each last name.

They shifted into their wolves, and I did the same. We trotted through the forest until we reached my clothes (their clothes were next to mine), and then we shifted back. I changed behind another tree and sighed as a gust of wind blew my bangs back.

"You taste sweet." Aisha smiled as they walked me back to my house, both of them on either side of me.

"Th-Thanks." I blushed, making them laugh.

"Well, night." Brandon waved as I walked onto my porch. I waved to them and unlocked the door with my key, entering the house. I shut and locked the door behind me and hauled myself upstairs. What a night...


	6. The Future of TMM

**Hello, everyone. Yes, I changed my name. I use this name for my wattpad, , Quotev, and more, so go check it out.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Too Many Mates. (Also, I don't care that this is considered an A/N. I'm considering this apart of the story.) It's almost been a year since I last uploaded, and that's just sad. Luckily, it's summer now.**

 **Now, this is not me saying I'm not discontinuing TMM. Actually, I'm planning on writing a lot this summer, and hopefully I can stick to that goal. I want to finish this before school starts again, because I most likely won't be able to write during school.**

 **I'm so sorry that I couldn't update. School hit hard. That musical? It went great! In Spring, we had another show, and it was the best performance I had ever given. I auditioned for the next advanced drama, but sadly, I didn't get in. It really hurt. But hey, it'll be fine. I can always audition next year.**

 **It just makes me mad that if the next drama teacher actually came to our show (which she didn't), she would've most likely accepted me into her class. I'm not trying to brag, lol. I'm honestly over it.**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna be working on the next chappy today.**

 **Until the next chapter, buh-bye!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Good Ol' Bonding

**Quick thing: Somewhere during the school year, I may or may not have realized it's impossible for a girl and a boy to be identical twins, but just go with it for the sake of the story.**

 **Now, let's get on with da stoof :3**

 **Musa's POV**

Welp...holy shitu. "Can someone get me a damn book or something?" I bit my lip.

"Here." Timmy said, passing me his book called Moby Dick. That book is so depressing. I digress. I held it up to my face and squealed loudly, getting Aisha and Stella to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Helia asked, walking up to us with Brandon and Nabu following in suit. I squealed even more, burying my face into the whale's mouth on the book. So, do you want to know why we're standing outside Snowy Hollow High waiting on our mates to get out of class? Well, I kind of just told you why. But I'm fangirling because I saw Brandon kissing Helia.

I got three words for you.

I'm a fujoshi.

For those uneducated weirdos that don't know what a fujoshi is, a fujoshi is a girl obsessed with boyxboy goodness. Yep, that's me. And now, I got all the yaoi I need, and he lives in the room next to me! SUCK IT!

"N-Nothiiiiiiiing!"

"Oh no...Musa..."

"Yayuss, brother?"

"Did you see..."

"E'yup."

"You're not gonna let me live it down...aren't you?"

"E'yup."

"Dammit, Musa!"

I giggled hysterically, handing Timmy back his Moby Dick.

"Is she okay?" Sky questioned, walking up with Bloom and Riven.

"Nah, I know what she's going through." Tecna smirked.

"Hell yeah you do!" I cheered, high-fiving her. Fujoshi life for the win!

"Can we just go home now?" Riven groaned, running a hand through his hair. I looked away, blushing.

"What about Flora?" Nabu asked.

"Sorry, my locker got jammed!" Flora called, running over to where we were standing near our cars.

"It's fine. Let's go now!" Stella chirped, hopping into the back of a black Honda. I glanced at Helia, who glanced back.

"Shotgun!" We said in unison. "Dammit! You always make me drive! No, stop doing that! Stop repeating every word I say! Okay...seriously...stop. Stop now...This twin sense is starting to really freak me out. Okay, think of a number between one and ten. Nine-DAMMIT!"

Our mates laughed, making me and my twin lunatic blush. "I'll drive." I said, rolling over the front of our truck James Bond style and landing on the ground, like a spy. I got up and got in the truck.

"Was that really necessary?" Helia sighed, already in the truck.

"I'm driving yo' ass home, so you best be on yo' best behavior, gay child." I said with a Southern accent.

Due to werewolf hearing, our mates obviously heard me, and all the males smirked and winked at Helia (Timmy didn't smirk, but he smiled shyly. Ain't he a lil' cinnamon roll?). Helia smacked me once we got in the car, and I only clicked my teeth as I started the car, and drove us home.

* * *

"I still don't understand. Why does he have to be such a dick?" I grumbled.

"That's just who Aaron is. Now, aren't we going to go get reading for the bonfire?" Stella dragged me to her house, practically shoving me in. She led me up the stairs and into her room, and I ogled at how cool it was. Her curtains were translucent pastel yellow, and her room was painted pastel purple. Her dresser was white, and her desk chair was pastel pink. I can see a running theme here, and it oddly looks pretty nice. She had a walk-in closet, which made me jealous. I've always wanted a badass closet! Her floors were spruce wood, while just made it even cooler.

"Daaaaaaayum, Daniel. This is amazing!" I chimed, belly-flopping onto her King-size bed that had a patchwork quilt as the comforter. I don't wanna know why she has a King-size bed at this age, but hey, I'm not complaining.

"Aw, thanks! But let's get down to business. Are you wearing _that?_ Listen, I like showing some skin every now and then, but c'mon! No offense, but you don't wanna look like a slut."

"Hey! I have heat issues. I don't wanna look like a slut either, but if you expect me to wear jeans and a sweater, then you're signing me up for death."

Ugh. I hate the heat. I always have. My body's naturally warm, as are all werewolves (usually), and I hate it! The best thing about living in Montana is that it isn't as hot as Texas or Florida. Montana gets snow, which'll be loads of fun. Helia is the same way.

"At least wear a sweater or something. Or a baseball tee." Stella walked into her closet and threw me a white baseball long sleeve shirt with navy blue lines along the seems.

"Um...Stella...I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not a size small."

"Huh?" Stella looked back and stared at my chest in realization. "Oh yeahhhhh...Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. I wish I wasn't so big in the chest department." I sighed, tossing her the shirt.

"Hey, don't think like that. You look perfectly fine the way you are now." she scolded, closing the closet door and walking back over to me after she hung up the shirt. She sat next to me and embraced me, making me blush. "We all like you just the way you are."

I smiled, pulling back. "Thanks."

Then, she pecked me on the lips, and yanked me out the door. "C'mon! Let's go to your closet!"

"We really just went all the way to your house to go all the way to my house?" I groaned as she pulled me down the stairs.

"Yep!"

"Hey, what're you two up to?" Sky asked from the kitchen. I could smell two other people with him, but I haven't learned all the scents yet.

"I'm helping Musa find something to wear!" she called back.

"Can we join?" he asked.

"Why now? I mumbled, face-palming with my free hand.

"C'mon, Musa! It'll be fine! Sky, Flora, and Bloom don't bite." Stella said with pleading eyes. Why though? Why do you want me to show everyone that shawty got boobs? We all know shawty got boobs, so shawty is just gonna leave it at that!

"Whatever. But I'm not changing in front of anyone."

"Yay!" Stella jumped in the air. Then, she unlocked the door and ran to my house with her speed. I face-palmed again, groaning. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder.

"She had Starbucks earlier." Bloom explained. Ah, so she's the one touching my shoulder.

"She gets crazy when she has too much coffee." Flora added.

"Dammit! I thought she got the grande!" Sky hissed.

"Language!" Flora shot back.

"Sorry, Flor." Sky whined.

"Let's get going before she trashes my closet." I sighed again, speeding to my house with them following me.

"HOW DID SHE GET IN?!" I gawked.

"She learned how to pick locks to get into her mates' houses. One time I woke up with her right in front of my face. I couldn't sleep for a week without worrying that she'd come back." Bloom shuddered. Nevertheless, I opened the already-unlocked door and stomped up the stairs, ignoring Helia, Nabu, Aisha, and Tecna on the couch.

"Musa, what's your fangirl brain saying now?" Helia shouted at me.

"It's telling me to punch you in the balls." I retorted as I stomped into my room. My eyes widened. "STELLA GET OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!"

"OOOH! Black! Scandalous!"

"NO! Not scandalous! Completely normal!"

"Sure."

I smacked them out of her hand and stuffed them back into their drawer, slamming it shut, turning around, and pressing my backside against it so no one could open it. "You're blushing like mad." Sky pointed out as he and the two girls entered my room.

"SHUT UP AND SHUT THE DOOR!" I yelled, making him and Stella laugh. Flora shut the door, her and Bloom smiling.

"No one touches my drawers, okay? Seriously. Now, I'll try to find a long sleeve shirt..." I walked to my dresser and opened it, fishing through the short sleeve shirts and tank tops. I have some hoodies, but those are too thick. Plus, it's gonna be humid tonight. Then, I found a long sleeve shirt that had a picture on it. It was a custom shirt I got at The Great Wolf Lodge when Helia and I were in third grade. The picture was of Mom, Dad, Caleb, Helia, and me, and we stood in front of the water park in our bathing suits just as the giant bucket was tipped, so the water was rushing out behind us.

No. Definitely not.

"Is that a long sleeve?" Bloom asked.

"No." I lied, stuffing it into the far crevice of the closet, where the shadows hid it. "What if I just wear a tank with some jeans?"

"That'll work." Stella answered. They were all sitting on my bed as I fished through my no-sleeve shirts until I picked out a navy blue tank with the Montana State flag on it. The blues were the same color, so it just looked like the symbol was present. Then, I grabbed my ripped black jeans and took them to the bathroom. Once I was done changing, I went back, thankfully finding them all in the exact same place as before.

"This okay?" I asked.

They all nodded, beaming.

Bonfire, here I come!


End file.
